Throw
Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl a target away from the user with damaging force. Mass Effect Throw is a biotic talent in Mass Effect. Throw is mostly used to keep opponents at a distance by either launching them away or knocking them over, damaging them and rendering them helpless. In certain areas Throw may knock enemies off ledges, making them fall to their death. If used near destructible objects, Throw can break them and hit enemies with debris. Any moveable boxes can also be Thrown into them, injuring them further as their shields cannot absorb the damage. (However, this applies to the abilities of enemy biotics too, so watch out for nearby objects when fighting them.) In enclosed quarters, Advanced and Master Throw are strong enough to punch enemies against walls and cause significant damage. This technique is especially useful against Thorian Creepers, who aren't physically robust and will be squished by Throw. The effects of Throw can be compounded to deadly, and often hilarious, effect. When Throw is used in conjunction with Lift, the Lifted target (being above the surrounding environment) can be more easily cast out over a drop or, when used in low gravity environments, launched into open space for an instant kill. Likewise, using throw simultaneously by multiple squad members on a single target compounds the effect, blasting them an often fatal distance. Possibly the best compounding effect can be experienced with Liara T'Soni and Urdnot Wrex as squadmates. Liara may begin with Singularity drawing multiple targets into a dense space, Wrex and a biotic Shepard can then use upgraded Throw in unison to hit most or all of the floating enemies. This has the added effect of damaging them and providing extra time for your squad to regroup. Talent Ranks 250px|right|Mercenary thrown over a ledge. # Throw - Throws enemies away from the caster with a force of 600 Newtons. Radius: 4 meters. Recharge time: 60 sec. Accuracy Cost:60% # Increases the force of Throw to 650 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 700 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 750 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 800 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 850 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Adept, Asari Scientist). # Increases the force of Throw to 900 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Sentinel, Vanguard). # Advanced Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1000 Newtons. Radius: 5 meters. Recharge time: 50 sec. Accuracy Cost:45% # Increases the force of Throw to 1050 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1100 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1150 Newtons. # Master Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1250 Newtons. Radius: 6 meters. Recharge time: 40 sec. Accuracy Cost:30% Classes These classes have access to the Throw talent: * Adept * Sentinel * Vanguard * Asari Scientist * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable Mass Effect 2 Throw is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2. Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl targets away, damaging them if they hit an object. It can now be precisely curved around objects and cover to hit its target. When fired by Shepard, this power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. When fired by Thane, Samara, or Morinth, this power will travel in a straight line, instantly hitting the target. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 500.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 700.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 900.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Throw *Fling a single enemy with unparalleled momentum, smashing it against walls with hurricane force. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 1200.00 newtons Throw Field *Your mastery of biotic throws allows you to hurl multiple targets into the air simultaneously. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 900.00 newtons **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *Throw's distance and damage is based on both your rank of Throw and the weight of the target (i.e. a heavier enemy won't be thrown very far). Use Pull, Singularity or Slam to reduce a target's mass and then Throw them for maximum damage. *The power seeks the target in an arc. The direction when it finally hits determines what happens to the target. Aiming below the center of mass on a target will throw it into the air, while aiming up will knock it down. Aiming too low will cause it to impact the floor and fail. With practice, you will find it much easier to knock targets off ledges for automatic kills on some levels. *In some environments, enemies thrown into the sky or ceiling are automatically killed. *The direction of a squadmate's Throw is determined by the squadmate's position, not the player position. *Throw is also great against husks. Husks are instantly killed when lifted off the ground, so once they are stripped of their protection, hit them with Throw for instant kills. *Frozen enemies can be shattered if thrown into objects. There is a small chance that they shatter outright, not just from running out of health. Enemies are immune to Throw during the freeze phase. Availability *Adept *Sentinel *Thane *Samara *Morinth Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Throw Toss your enemy through the air with this biotic blast. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 600 N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 600 N Rank 3: Force Increase force by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 780 N Rank 4: Force/Radius Force Increase force by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 1020 N Radius Increase impact radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Detonate/Recharge Combo Detonate Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50%. Recharge Combo Reset recharge time after a biotic combo detonates. Single Player Rank 6: Double Throw/Recharge Speed Double Throw Launch two Throw projectiles that seek two targets instead of one. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.16 sec (Shepard) *'Force:' 1020 N (Force), 780 N (Radius) Multiplayer Rank 6: Force and Damage/Recharge Speed Force & Damage Increase force by 50% and do an additional 200 damage on impact. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Force:' 1320 N (Force), 1080 N (Radius) Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.16 sec *'Force:' 1020 N (Force), 780 N (Radius) Player Notes *Throw has a low base cooldown and can be useful for creating distance between the player and melee threats such as Husks. *The displayed damage for the multiplayer exclusive Force and Damage evolution is affected by power damage bonuses, 200 is the base damage. *Double-Throw (Level 6 Upgrade) will track nearby hidden/cloaked hostiles as long as the player has locked onto a different target. This is useful against Phantoms and Geth Hunters. Double-throw without a locked target will just shoot both projectiles forward. *Using Throw to trigger Biotic Explosions on Reave - or Warp - primed enemies is one of the most effective strategies against tougher units, such as Banshees, Brutes, and Atlases. This is particularly the case for Human Sentinels and Asari Adepts, who have both Warp and Throw. An N7 Fury Adept can also use this strategy with Dark Channel and Throw. (It should be noted that there are many other ways to set up biotic explosions, but these three powers can be inflicted on ANY unit, which makes them effective against shielded and armored units, which are immune to being lifted with Pull and Singularity.) **Using this strategy exclusively on big targets, like the Atlas, can also clear out smaller enemies, especially Guardians, who tend to walk in close proximity to Atlases. This tactic also works well on Brutes, Banshees, Ravagers, Geth Primes, and Geth Pyros. **N7 Fury Adepts can also, in close proximity to enemies, use Annihilation Field. All enemies within its radius are constantly afflicted with a primer, and Throw can be cast to rapidly detonate multiple biotic explosions without having to recast a primer like Warp or Reave, along with the damage applied by Annihilation Field itself. This is, however, a high risk/high reward strategy, so it should be used with some caution. *Throw will detonate all the types of Power Combos. This, coupled with its low recharge speed, makes it very useful in a power-heavy party. *Throw travels notably faster than other biotic powers, sometimes making an enemy less likely to dodge it. Even if an enemy does dodge it, the short recharge time allows another projectile to be cast very soon after anyway. *The Multiplayer Rank 6 Force & Damage Evolution can make this power so damaging to unprotected enemies that, with its tiny recharge time and quick travel speed, it can be spammed as a main means of dealing damage, more effectively so than Warp. * In single player, if an enemy is primed for two different types of Power Combos, the Double Throw evolution will detonate them both, with the first projectile detonating the effect that was applied most recently and the second projectile detonating the effect that was applied earlier. Availability *'Single-player:' Adept, Sentinel, Samara *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, N7 Fury Adept, Human Sentinel de:Werfen es:Lanzamiento fr:Projection pl:Rzut ru:Бросок Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Mass Effect